Child care givers are often confronted with carrying and transporting a large variety of devices needed when caring for a child. The device typically include a car seat, a stroller and, often times, a spring motor driven rocking child swing. Because it can be difficult to transport all of the items, it would be a benefit to have a system that combined a car seat, a stroller and a spring motor driven rocking swing.